


I Would Never Betray Him

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon and Killua finish a Hunter job in Fran Sanco and stop in a Hunter-only forest for a fun adventure - which Gon wants to go on so he can tell Kite about it. Killua's heart and mind can only take so much of a beating. Will he be able to finally tell Gon how he feels? Before the Chimera Ant Arc.Prologue: Kurapika receives an ominous call as the sun sets...





	I Would Never Betray Him

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been through many troubles, and still is. My computer lost the original data, the plot has been overhauled at least 3 times, and its nature is painful even to me. Please bear with me as we dive into the ominous prologue of what Gon was super hoping would be a fun adventure!

It rang once. It rang twice. It rang a third time and a fourth. The caller inhaled sharply when he heard the noise of the line connecting. This boy hadn’t even realized he had stopped breathing in the first place.

“Hello, Gon. I am a bit busy, but why the sudden call?”

“…Kurapika,” came a raspy plea that sounded weaker than the speaker had been hoping for, “I need you and Leorio. Here.”

The blonde clansman instantly became worried. He noticed that the tone and emotion in the voice were nothing like he had ever heard before. The way the words were spoken was pained and desperate, on the verge of a sorrowful collapse. As Kurapika turned to glare out the window of the mansion at the crimson sunset, his mind was racing. He had to choose the correct second question.

His immediate concerns were “what’s wrong?” or “are you alright?”, but those could only get limited responses. There was no way to help solve the problem if the answer was negative. From what little he could infer, the boy calling him wasn’t screaming in agony, and though the words had been said softly, they weren’t whispered secretively. Still, Kurapika could tell the situation was dire on the other end of the phone. This second question was probably the only one he could ask.

As possibilities raced through his head, he picked out the one that was the most critical, but lacked emotional attachment. He needed a clear answer in order to progress forward, not to understand the present. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kurapika made his choice.

“Killua, where is ‘here’?”

“In… the forest between Fran Sansco and Radocolo Springs. We were… Gon said... Supposed to be... A fun adven-”

“You two must get yourselves to Radocolo Springs,” the older boy cut in as Killua began tumbling through unfinished phrases.

“C-c-can we?” The ex-assassin’s voice was shaky and the intonation inflected, but it was not a question Kurapika could answer for him. He fell to his knees as his legs finally gave out.

“Killua, I need you two to go to Radocolo Springs.”

“Radocolo Springs…”

“Radocolo Springs. Leorio and I will catch the soonest blimps we can in order to meet you two in Radocolo Springs.”

“As long as… K-Kurapika and Leorio… are here…”

The clansman noticed that Killua was starting to sound disconnected from the conversation. Be it because he was losing strength or willpower, the reason was unclear. There probably wasn’t much time left. “Once Leorio and I meet up at the airport,” Kurapika stated in a commanding tone, “I will call you on your phone for your location. Killua, on _your_ phone.”

“Yes,” came a reply that held no weight. The phone made a sound as it started to shift.

“Killua, before you go, I want to-” the blonde yelled from his end, a lump of dread rising in his throat, “Can I hear from Gon?”

In the reflection of the window, he saw that his shout had caused Melody to turn her gaze towards him. With a shake of his head, Kurapika tried to calm his heartbeat so his eyes wouldn’t change color under the black contact lenses. Clenching his teeth, he hoped with every fiber of his being that the other half of the duo was there.

Kurapika had been carefully choosing the plural ‘you two’, yet was unable to get confirmation on Gon’s status. Killua had called from the other boy’s phone, but that could be for multiple reasons. What the older boy needed was absolute verification to clear away his unease.

There was silence for about ten seconds and he still heard no motion. Killua wasn’t passing over the phone. Killua wasn’t calling Gon over. Gon himself wasn’t walking over to take the phone. All that could be heard was an ominous silence masked by the sounds of the forest. The blonde frowned and bowed his head, accepting the fact that this conversation was over without a third answer. He kept waiting though, just in case.

“Sorry,” Killua finally whispered as he let the phone slip out of the grip of his bloody claw. The beetle bounced on the mossy ground and rolled to rest at the base of a nearby tree. He heard a beep as Kurapika ended the call, giving the younger boy the privacy to fall apart alone.

As the sun crawled lower, the white-haired boy let the wave of fatigue overtake him. He fell forward with a dull thud, allowing himself to feel pain from the wounds he had sustained. Killua was injured all over his body, but it was nothing compared to how Gon had fared. Gon, oh Gon… Why did this happen?

Emotionlessly, tears fell from Killua's dull blue eyes and onto the mossy forest floor. _I’ll get us to Radocolo Springs in the morning_ , was his final thought before his mind went completely blank, allowing him to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sad that I lost the original first 3 chapters to this fic. I will try my best to recreate them to the best of my memory. I love this story, so I want to write it no matter what troubles befall it! For now, tell me your thoughts on the prologue! Leave kudos, comment, or write a review to spur me onward!


End file.
